


Тебе меня мало?

by Lana_red



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: Как так получилось, что Леонард Снарт, весь из себя такой умный, внимательный и проницательный, не заметил, что его парню все это время чего-то не хватало?





	Тебе меня мало?

Черт возьми. Как так получилось, что Леонард Снарт, весь из себя такой умный, внимательный и проницательный, не заметил, что его парню все это время чего-то не хватало?

Первый звоночек был… наверное, еще тогда, когда они впервые занялись сексом. Сначала Барри закатывал глаза, закусывал нижнюю губу и тихо постанывал, а потом его глаза расширились, стоны стали значительно громче, по рукам, которыми он вцепился в Лена, начали проскальзывать беспорядочные вибрации, а сам он стал нести в порыве страсти какую-то околесицу: «Да, Лен, давай жестче... вставь мне глубже, а-а-ах, хочу еще глубже, ре-резче, о-о-о, сильнее, да-а-а, раскрой меня своим чле… членом, порви мою задницу, ма-ало, хочу еще, а-а-а…» У Лена где-то на задворках сознания тогда еще промелькнула мысль о том, что Барри явно пересмотрел дешевого порно, но он даже не успел усмехнуться, потому что горячность его парня, с которым они наконец-то добрались до постели, передалась и ему.

Вторым звоночком можно было посчитать их прогулку в парке. Барри наконец-то внял настойчивым уговорам Лена и выбил себе выходной. Выходной в прямом смысле этого слова, как у нормальных людей, а не такой выходной, в который ты сначала полдня тренируешься с командой Флэша, а потом охотишься за очередным преступником со сверхспособностями. Так вот, в этот долгожданный день, который Барри пообещал провести только вдвоем, сначала они провалялись в постели почти до полудня, потом позавтракали домашними вафлями, которые испек Лен, а затем отправились на прогулку в парк. Они разговаривали обо всем на свете, спорили о чем-то, и непонятно как перешли к обсуждению разных Земель. 

— А вот представь, что на каждой Земле есть еще один такой Леонард Снарт… — мечтательно начал Барри.

— Ну уж нет, я такой единственный и неповторимый, — ухмыльнулся Лен.

— Конечно, все эти Лены разные, с разными характерами и увлечениями, с разной судьбой… — Барри чуть запнулся. — Но у них у всех есть кое-что общее.

— Невероятная сексуальность, перед которой не смог устоять даже Флэш? — Лен тепло рассмеялся.

— Ну… почти, — на этом моменте Барри как будто бы смутился, а затем внезапно и совершенно не к месту начал вспоминать бывших девушек Циско.

Третий звоночек был куда более очевидным, но даже это не заставило Лена задуматься, что Барри чего-то не хватает. Из-за разборок с очередным суперзлодеем, пообещавшим в прямом смысле слова потопить Централ-Сити, Барри практически жил в «Стар-лабс» последние дни. Он был крайне измотан и почти не виделся с Леном, а когда приходил домой, сразу падал в кровать. И к тому моменту, когда они наконец нашли способ на время нейтрализовать водяные метаспособности и засадили Повелителя Волн в специальное крыло в «Айрон Хайтс», Лен был готов лезть на стенку от нереализованного желания. Его либидо никогда не было чересчур высоким, но Барри… испортил его. Подсадил на секс. Он был таким страстным и нетерпеливым, мог скакать на Лене в любое время дня и ночи, а еще, пока Лен ему засаживал, тот мог кончить несколько раз практически подряд, что только сильнее возбуждало. Еще бы, кому же не понравится, когда твой парень настолько помешан на тебе, что запрыгивает на тебя при любой удобной возможности, а еще кончает по несколько раз от ощущения твоего члена внутри.

И вот, после недели сексуального голода они наконец остались наедине. Барри был еще более горячим, чем обычно. Казалось, что будь они не в своей квартире, а в «Стар-лабс» или где-то еще, да хоть на одной из главных улиц Централ-Сити, Барри бы это не остановило. Он редко использовал силы Флэша в постели, любил посмаковать каждый момент и обычно стягивал с Лена одежду на его скорости, но на этот раз не сдержался. Короткий вихрь — и вот они оба голые на кровати, Барри сверху, придерживает твердый член у основания и готов на него насадиться. Конечно же, Лен настоял на том, чтобы растянуть его пальцами, тем более после недели вынужденного воздержания. Впрочем, всего через пару минут Барри уже нетерпеливо стонал, насаживаясь на пальцы, и требовал вставить ему поглубже. Лен заботился о своем парне и в любой другой ситуации не спешил бы так, подготовил бы Барри как следует, но ему и самому нетерпелось поскорее оказаться внутри.

Лен начал вытаскивать пальцы, но тут произошло нечто странное — Барри молниеносно схватил его за руку и прошептал:

— Давай прямо так…

Лен непонимающе вздернул брови:

— Мне казалось, ты хотел мой член… 

Барри нетерпеливо дернулся:

— Я и хочу его, а еще твои пальцы… хочу тебя всего и сразу… как можно больше тебя внутри… 

— Барри, я… — Лен был удивлен, хотя и понимал своего возлюбленного, которому хотелось наверстать упущенное за неделю всеми доступными способами.

— Ну же, Ленни, пожалуйста… Ты мне нужен… Я так тебя люблю…

Лен понял, что не может больше сопротивляться этому умоляющему шепоту. 

— Скажи, если будет больно, — с этими словами он взял член в левую руку, подводя головку к дырочке, одновременно с этим смещая пальцы правой в сторону прямо внутри Барри, стараясь освободить место для члена. Это не слишком помогло, Барри был по-прежнему узким, стенки плотно обхватывали два пальца Лена, и он не представлял, как там смогут поместиться и пальцы, и его внушительных размеров член. Но Барри снова удивил его: переместил свои руки назад, с силой развел ягодицы в стороны и начал насаживаться на член. Внутри было по-прежнему тесно, и было странно ощущать свои пальцы рядом с членом, вошедшим уже наполовину… Но судя по тому, как Барри откидывал голову, громко выстанывал имя Лена, а по его телу проходила дрожь, периодически сменяющаяся мелкими вибрациями, ему это безумно нравилось. 

Лен убрал левую руку с основания члена, давая своему парню насадиться до упора, и они оба громко застонали. Барри не стал делать передышку, сразу начал двигаться, постепенно набирая скорость, и Лен был вовсе не против. Он грубо схватил его за ягодицу, сжимая ее, оставляя недолговечный синяк, зная, что, когда Барри распален и на грани, подобное его только заводит, и не ошибся, сразу же ощущая более мощную волну вибрации, прошедшую по их телам. Барри уперся руками ему в грудь, начиная двигаться еще быстрее, Лен делал небольшие толчки ему навстречу, вместе с тем трахая его пальцами, и тут Барри судорожно прошептал низким из-за вибрации голосом:

— Лен… д-д-добавь еще па-палец…

В голове не было никаких мыслей, только радость от того, что он наконец-то вставил своему парню, удовольствие от глубоких толчков внутрь его тела и эйфория от его громких стонов. Поэтому он не задумываясь выполнил эту просьбу, ощущая, как стенки поддаются, а их обоих захлестывает новая волна удовольствия. Это было безумно горячо и крышесносно; разумеется, долго они не продержались, а после всего долго лежали в обнимку, восстанавливая дыхание. Наверное, именно тогда Лен должен был понять, что здесь что-то не так, но списал странное желание Барри на недельное воздержание, тем более что им обоим понравилось. Так что он просто забыл об этом, тем более что больше Барри не просил ни о чем подобном, все было как раньше.

И вот теперь… Лен застыл на месте. Он не мог поверить, что собственные глаза его не подводят. Он пришел домой раньше, чем планировал, и даже не знал, что Барри тоже уже дома. Лен собирался приготовить целую гору спагетти со шпинатом, чтобы порадовать любимого. Он оставил пакет с продуктами на кухне и направился в ванную, распахивая дверь, и увидел…

… обнаженного Барри, который забрался с ногами на стиральную машинку и сосредоточенно, закрыв глаза, пихал себе в задницу огромный освежитель для туалета. 

Барри был настолько поглощен своим занятием, что даже не заметил, что за ним уже пару минут как наблюдают. Лен все же справился с первичным шоком и окликнул его:

— Барри?

Тот распахнул глаза и резко дернулся, едва не наворачиваясь со стиральной машинки. 

— Так значит, я тебя не удовлетворяю? — Лен наконец начал осознавать происходящее.

— Лен, я не… это не то, что ты подумал, — Барри так и сидел на стиральной машине с раздвинутыми ногами и освежителем, наполовину торчащим из задницы.

— Не то, что я подумал? — Лен, всегда такой спокойный и уравновешенный, почувствовал, как начинает закипать. — А что я должен подумать, когда мой парень, с которым, как я думал, у нас все хорошо, дрочит втихушку, засовывая себе что-то в задницу, и явно представляет кого-то еще?!

Барри все же аккуратно вытащил освежитель и спустился на пол, подходя к Лену.

— Ленни, послушай, я… 

— Не называй меня так, — эмоции исчезли так же быстро, как и появились, оставляя лишь горечь и пустоту внутри. Барри был с ним, наверное, потому что ему было удобно… а мечтал о ком-то еще. И их секс, который казался Лену таким великолепным, для Барри, видимо, был так себе, если он занимается самоудовлетворением, пока Лена нет рядом.

Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, позволяя обиде затопить его с головой, что не заметил, как Барри оделся, подошел к нему и положил руку ему на плечо. Лен попытался вывернуться из его хватки, но тот был слишком сильным. Лен горько усмехнулся. Разумеется, силы Флэша — это не только возможность одеться за секунду, вибрации во время секса и постоянное урчание в животе от голода.

— Пожалуйста, просто выслушай меня.

Лен хмуро посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:

— Ладно, я слушаю.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Но? — Лен почувствовал, что скоро снова потеряет самообладание.

— Никаких «но», любимый. Мне нужен только ты, правда. Мне очень хорошо с тобой. И я постараюсь изо всех сил унять эти дурацкие желания. После того как я стал Флэшем, моему телу всегда мало… хочется больше, чаще, дольше… а еще… — на этом месте Барри запнулся и опустил взгляд, — мне мало одного члена. Но я постараюсь с этим справиться, честно, — быстро добавил он.

Кажется, Лен начал понимать происходящее.

— То есть ты… ты хотел бы, чтобы тебя трахнули двое, а может, и трое сразу?

— Я… Лен, прости меня, — голос Барри начал прерываться, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Он опустил руку, которой удерживал его за плечо. — Клянусь, я не изменял тебе и не собираюсь. Я хочу быть только с тобой. Но я не могу так просто избавиться от своих желаний, не фантазировать о подобном… Я буду стараться, честно. Мне правда очень жаль.

Мгновенно все встало на свои места, стали понятными те странные слова вроде «Мне мало, хочу еще», та просьба трахнуть его сразу и пальцами, и членом... Боже, как же Лен все это время был слеп. Было очевидно, чего хочет Барри, а он не видел этого, не мог и не хотел ему это дать. Он вышел из ванной комнаты и решительно направился к входной двери, зная, что должен сделать. Он быстро накинул куртку и достал ключи, но услышал тихое:

— Лен, не уходи, пожалуйста.

Он развернулся и увидел Барри, который внезапно оказался рядом — видимо, переместился на флэш-скорости. Его плечи были опущены, лицо выражало боль и отчаяние, а из глаз текли слезы. Лен уже хотел было забить на свой план, просто обнять Барри и остаться с ним, но все же произнес «Я скоро вернусь» и вышел из квартиры.

***

Барри сидел на диване, обхватив руками колени, и тихо плакал. Еще полчаса назад его жизнь была идеальной — у него были надежные друзья, он занимался чем-то стоящим, важным, спасал других, а еще у него был любимый человек. Вот именно, что был. Да, может быть, он не был удовлетворен в постели на все сто процентов, но им было хорошо вместе. И Барри правда его любил. Он был уверен, что Леонард Снарт — лучшее, что случалось в его жизни. И вот теперь он так просто потерял его из-за своих неуемных фантазий. Впервые с момента получения сверхспособностей Барри по-настоящему их возненавидел, ведь именно из-за них его либидо резко подскочило вверх, ему постоянно было мало, хотелось еще, больше, сильнее… Даже огромный член его возлюбленного не заполнял его так, как того жаждало его тело. Ему хотелось получить вместе с его членом еще один… или даже два. Чтобы его распирало на грани, чтобы он смог ощутить эту бесконечную наполненность, чтобы его озабоченное тело наконец-то успокоилось и перестало подкидывать ему все эти безумные фантазии.

Из пучины жалости к себе и ненависти к своим способностям его вырвал звук открывающейся двери. Барри вихрем пронесся к двери и столкнулся со Снартом, который сжимал в руках огромный пакет.

— Ты… ты вернулся? — Барри уже хотел было снова расстроиться, подумав, что тот мог прийти за своими вещами, но Лен не дал ему этого сделать, ставя пакет на пол, делая шаг ему навстречу и крепко обнимая.

— Конечно же, я вернулся, — Лен шептал ему прямо в ухо, в его голосе чувствовалась некая нерешительность. — Барри, прости меня, я такой идиот.

— Ч-что? — вот этого Барри никак не ожидал. — За что ты извиняешься? Это я…

— Нет, ты не должен чувствовать вину за свои желания, — не дал ему закончить Лен. — Это я виноват, что не был внимателен к тебе, думал только о себе и о своих потребностях. Единственное, в чем ты виноват, — надо было сразу обо всем мне рассказать.

— Но…

— Ты же сам сказал — никаких «но», — Лен отстранился и поднял с пола принесенный пакет. — А теперь предлагаю посмотреть, что я нам принес, — Лен слегка улыбнулся, протягивая пакет Барри.

Барри почувствовал недоумение, но все же открыл пакет и заглянул внутрь.

— Это?.. — он ощутил, как его щеки мгновенно потеплели.

— Ага, — на лице Лена заиграла самая настоящая коварная ухмылка. — Я взял разных и побольше и предлагаю опробовать их все.

— Ты… ты правда этого хочешь? — нерешительно произнес Барри. Он уже хотел было сказать, что Лен не должен этого делать, что все и так хорошо, что Барри забудет о своих дурацких фантазиях и попробует унять бешеное либидо, но Лен, будто прочтя его мысли, безапелляционно отрезал:

— Конечно, хочу. Еще бы я не хотел довести своего парня до невменяемого состояния.

Лен широко ухмылялся, а весь его вид выражал уверенность, решительность и отсутствие каких-либо сомнений. И это странным образом подействовало на Барри… успокаивающе. Решительно преодолевая смущение и неуверенность, он улыбнулся и ответил, кидая на Лена максимально соблазнительный взгляд:

— Так что, может, опробуем уже твои покупки?


End file.
